Two Sides of One Coin
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: What one creates, the other destroys. However, when one crosses the threshold of balance, can that balance be restored? And is it possible that the Seer who brought the destruction of the first children of Origo has appeared once more?Full Summary Inside
1. Origo – The Beginning Part One

**Two Sides of One Coin**

**Summary:** The In-Between…a realm of lost and wandering souls. There is a creator…universe…before she was the universe…she was Origo. From her void was born from fires, Creo...and Pestis. Origo gave her powers as gifts to the twins, creation and destruction. A Seer's sudden appearance throws their balance off and both find themselves within the depths of the In-Between. Every five hundred years, twins are born from the fires of Origo, and blessed with creation and destruction. What one creates, the other destroys. However, when one crosses the threshold of balance, can that balance be restored? And is it possible that the Seer who brought the destruction of the first children of Origo has appeared once more? Is this Seer the reason for all the other children of Origo dying?

**Anime: **InuYasha/Naruto

**Couple(s): **Kagome/Neji **and **Kikyou/Orochimaru

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rated: **M

**-x-x-x-**

_**Origo – The Beginning**_

_**Part One**_

**-x-x-x-**

_Origo; the beginning before there were beginnings; she was the universe before it was called the universe and matter before it was called matter. There was nothing for her to do but be. From her smallest movements suns came to life and died in an instant. Whole cosmos stirred out of her nothingness and systems of stars created themselves and disappeared as fast as they came. Not one thing stayed still. Origo was a being that was unstable. Always stirring. Always changing._

_Two small balls of fire grew in the void of Origo's belly. And from her self, two beings, twin girls, were born. She named them Creo and Pestis._

_Origo knew that her slightest movements made things come into being and this needed to be controlled so she presented her powers as gifts to her fiery children._

"_For you Pestis, I give you the gift to end all things. Lands and kingdoms perish at your will. Living creatures die silent deaths when you whisper to them. Creo of the light, you ill have the gift of bringing life. From you hands, worlds and the things that live in them will be made."_

_The infants sat quietly. Their bodies were on fire. Their minds were still forming as they listened to their mother. "Creo, everything will live in its own time. When their time is done, Pestis, they will cease to be. And so will be the order of things. The dark and the light. One cannot live without the other. One must not become the other. One must not know the secrets of the other. My daughters, I say to you; use these gifts with care. Following these words will bring harmony but chaos will proceed if you do not."_

_Origo stirred and swirled again. Land grew inside her and a vast garden-like nursery appeared for the infants to rest their heads. Origo's former self passed on but her spirit remained and would be bound to the earth her daughter would create._

_The twin girls grew into powerful beings. The universe became their playground. Creo created and Pestis destroyed and so was the order of things. What was a moment to them was an age to those in the land of the living. Creo of the light was clever and placed her creations in systems so that suns, moons and seasons were stable and flowed with ease. She also created a shrine-like stone body to remember their mother in their garden so that her spirit could rest there and the sisters could visit her and give offerings._

_Pestis was the more patient, yet deadly of the two and it was her job to bring darkness, death and disease to Creo's work. She whispered her dark words and beasts fell at her feet. Pestis always did a good job. It was always perfection. There was no more beautiful a place than when Pestis touched a realm with night._

"_Sister Death," Creo would teasingly call her "What underhanded work you have done! You deserve a star for your trouble!"_

"_Ah-ha! You have seen my good work, light bringer, but I have not even begun...what else have you, for me to end?"_

_And how they played! Teasing and running around on discs of broken stars after each other. Creo would hop from star to star creating a twinkling path for herself, her laughter in solar light and ice crystals._

"_Catch me if you can!" she would say._

_Pestis, chuckling in fireballs and moon dust, would chase after her imploding each star as she went. What fun they had!_

_Their favorite game was called, 'I Can Do What You Do'. The girls would sit in the starry garden-resting place and with a wave of her hand Creo would stir living creatures into being. Feathers, scales, fur...or all three! Creo made the most wonderful beasts. Then it was Pestis' turn to copy and make better. But she never could. With a wave of her own hand, Pestis' creatures were ghastly, foul-smelling and begun to rot the minute they appeared. Creo would squeal her sunlit laughter at the sight of her sister's abominations. Pestis liked this game. She knew the gift of creation was not hers but liked to entertain her sister all the same._

_And Creo secretly knew this. Sometimes Creo would look at her sister, while she was not watching and weep silently to herself. She loved her so. She loved her so much it was almost as if she did not want to exist. Words could not describe. There was no greater happiness than this. Pestis was her world. But she could never tell her this. Pestis was a fearless and sometimes troublesome girl. She had no care for soft words when there were whole realms to undo..._

_The twins had used their gifts well. Their work and offerings pleased their mother's spirit. She called upon spirits from other planes. She was going to hold a ceremony in their honor. Her almost soundless voice, like winds whispering among leaves, called the two girls to her shrine. "What is wrong, mother? Have we done something to displease you?" Pestis asked, on arriving. Origo said nothing. The sister's stood looking at each other. They did not want to be rude so they began speaking to each other in their minds._

'_Why is it she says nothing?' Creo said._

'_It is a trick! You have done something to upset her- apologize! APOLOGIZE!' Pestis replied playfully._

_Creo giggled 'If you shout at me I will not be able to hear my own thoughts...besides it is you who should apologize...for looking so awful in your dress...!'_

"_My children, I have called you here to honor you..." Origo's spirit breathed._

_Drops of light rained down into the garden. A blanket of stars covered them. Origo's spirit sighed and it suddenly became dark, so dark not one thing could be seen. Creo became scared and reached for her sister's hand. Pestis laughed "Ahhhh...darkness my old friend, she has come to visit us!"_

"_My daughters," their mother sang, "Do not be rude; it is customary for you to welcome your guests!"_

"_Guests?" Creo asked. Origo's spirit sighed and once again light came upon the garden. Spirits, ghosts, gods and goddesses of every kind from other planes had descended upon the garden in that brief darkness. They had come to see the work of the noble spirit Origo's offspring._

_Pestis took her place beside her mother's shrine. She, on the left side, while Creo sat on the right. The guests were many and showered the twins with gifts. The twins had destroyed and created many things but their eyes had never seen beings such as these. They chatted in their minds about each guest and how grateful they were for the celebration._

"_Such fine daughters, Origo!" said one._

"_Look at the beauty they have created! What powers they have!" said another._

_Ghost after God after Kami after Spirit had made their way into the great garden and were about to start procession, when a silence so loud, it made all of those who heard it stand still in their places, arrived. Everything seemed to move slower than it should. This meant one thing. When The Silence arrived he was sure to be followed by his mistress: Parcae._

"_But who is this, why does she cover herself this way?" Creo asked, her words dancing in her sister's head._

"_Who is this indeed? Let us see what she has to say" Pestis replied. Origo's stone face looked on. Parcae was a woman whose beauty was too much for the eyes of mortals and immortals alike- tricks could be played if you looked at her for a time. She wore a white hooded cloak and remained faceless._

_The twins quickly covered their ears. The Silence had moved closer and was addressing them. Origo did not car for his soundless words and stopped him. She addressed Parcae. "Why do you come here soothsayer...the invitation was not extended to the Netherworld". The twins did not know who this woman in white was...It was clear however, that her presence was not an accident. She had heard of the celestial twins and their wondrous strength. Children of Origo? There was power to be had._

_Parcae opened her mouth to speak and when she did, three voices seemed to come forth from one body: "Come now, Origo, we too have come to celebrate the work of your handsome daughters...I bring gifts..." From her sleeves Parcae produced two small boxes. One white and one black. She gave the black one to Creo and the white one to Pestis. Ribbons circled the box making them float in mid-air._

"_What trickery is this, seer?" Origo's spirit demanded._

"_No trickery here..." Parcae answered_

_Creo was curious and was quick to view the contents of the black gift box. To her surprise inside the tiny box was a seed. "I thank you for your present," Creo said. She paused and looked over at her sister then said, "But I have made many of these."_

"_Dear child, this is the seed of a tree from my realm- I know you will tend to it and take care. Many great things will come from it." The three voices echoed. Creo bowed her head as if to thank her again. Pestis looked at her own gift box. She tried to open it but found that she could not. She pointed at the box and was about to destroy it with a single thought. Creo giggled and made fun of Pestis in her mind. Pestis smiled and felt shame, realizing where she was. Parcae could see that she was having trouble. "Let me help you, child." The seer reached into her sleeve and pulled out a pair of rusty cutting shears. She cut the floating ribbons and they disappeared. She nodded her head for Pestis to continue._

_Pestis opened the box and looked inside. Her eyes grew wide. She began to smile to herself. Creo was speaking to her thoughts but she could not, would not listen. Origo spoke: "You have presented your gifts, Seer, please leave." Parcae bowed her head but before she stood up straight, she caught Pestis' eye. Pestis was entranced. The face of Parcae was her own. The Silence became deafening again. He too was saying his goodbyes._

_Creo could not understand what was going on. She could no longer speak to her sister. She simply was not listening. She suddenly felt cold. It was because Pestis also felt this. She was afraid but tried to hide it so she forced a smile and said out loud: "What were you given, dear Sister Death? Let me see:" She ran over to Pestis and peered inside the box. "But there is nothing- it is empty- there is no gift, Pestis."_

"_But there is..." She looked up at Parcae "...I thank you." And with that the Seer and her silent follower vanished._

_Hushed voices at Parcae's departure filled the great garden. "Mother, who is this seer? Why did she give poor Pestis nothing?" Pestis was staring into the box smiling._

"_This is a question I cannot answer in one breath, my child. A visit from the soothsayer is never welcome. Her gifts are part of the order of things. It could not have been stopped. This is the way of Parcae." There was sadness in her voice. Creo looked into her sister's face._

_**Something had changed.**_

_**What that was, she did not know.**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy! The second part to this will be up soon. Then the third chapter will bring Kagome and Kikyou into the picture.**


	2. Origo – The Beginning Part Two

**Two Sides of One Coin**

**Summary:** The In-Between…a realm of lost and wandering souls. There is a creator…universe…before she was the universe…she was Origo. From her void was born from fires, Creo...and Pestis. Origo gave her powers as gifts to the twins, creation and destruction. A Seer's sudden appearance throws their balance off and both find themselves within the depths of the In-Between. Every five hundred years, twins are born from the fires of Origo, and blessed with creation and destruction. What one creates, the other destroys. However, when one crosses the threshold of balance, can that balance be restored? And is it possible that the Seer who brought the destruction of the first children of Origo has appeared once more? Is this Seer the reason for all the other children of Origo dying?

**Anime: **InuYasha/Naruto

**Couple(s): **Kagome/Neji **and **Kikyou/Orochimaru

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rated: **M

**-x-x-x-**

_**Origo – The Beginning**_

_**Part Two**_

**-x-x-x-**

_After the ceremony things were not as they were before. It was the gift box. Everywhere Pestis went she carried it with her. She began to spend more time by herself. She often left the garden and did not return for many days. Pestis and her white gift box. And whenever she did return and Creo asked her where she went, she simply smiled and busied herself withering flowers or causing stars to fall._

_Creo could not create as much because Pestis did not destroy as much and even when she did her heart did not feel it. Even when Pestis' was in the garden, her mind was not. Creo visited Origo's shrine, bearing gifts, begging her to reason with Pestis but her mother's wistful voice simply said "This shall be the order of things. It cannot be stopped. Fate has made this so." She thought about her mother's words._

_Fate. Creo remembered her own gift box. What was it that Parcae, had dealt her? She created new land away from their garden resting place and planted the seed there. The moment she did the ground began to shake. She stood back. Black vines wound their way up through the earth and towards the sky. The vines wrapped themselves many times to form a trunk. The tree seemed to grow and grow. Its thorny branches disappeared into the clouds and hid what little light there was._

_Creo looked up at the tree: "What good things can come from this?" She thought. She saw something caught in branches higher up. It was the ribbon Pestis wore in her hair. "How could this be...is this an omen?" She tried to fly but found her powers had left her. This is not the work of Good. She climbed the tree. The thorns scraped her skin as she went. She thought she heard Pestis laughing at her and singing a song she did not know. She reached for the ribbon. It suddenly untied itself and danced around her head. She could not catch it. The ribbon floated away in the wind._

_The tree began to shake and Creo with it. Vines crept up the trunk and wrapped itself around Creo's leg. It tried to pull her down. Creo tried to shake her leg free but she could not keep her balance. The vines hoping she would fall to her death, let go. Creo found herself falling but before she reached the ground, she awoke suddenly. She found herself in their garden-resting place. A dream? She looked down at her hand. Small red scratches covered it._

_Creo kept what had happened to herself. She carried a great sadness within her. Now, when she looked at her sister, something dark, and something not of this realm could be seen. She was without her ribbon. Little red scratches now covered Pestis' hands and the whites of her eyes were always dark. Now when she returned from her trips away Pestis could be heard singing to herself in words Creo did not know. It was the same song._

_Sgniht fo redro eht eb llahs os dna._

_Dna os llahs eb eht redro fo sgniht_

_Sgniht fo redro eht eb llahs os dna._

_Dna os llahs eb eht redro fo sgniht_

_Sgniht fo redro eht eb llahs os dna._

_Dna os llahs eb eht redro fo sgniht_

_Sgniht fo redro eht eb llahs os dna._

_Dna os llahs eb eht redro fo sgniht_

_Sgniht fo redro eht eb llahs os dna._

_Dna os llahs eb eht redro fo sgniht_

_Sgniht fo redro eht eb llahs os dna._

_Dna os llahs eb eht redro fo sgniht_

_Sgniht fo redro eht eb llahs os dna._

_Dna os llahs eb eht redro fo sgniht_

_When she asked her where she learnt the song, Pestis simply told her she had made it up. Creo tried hard to understand but could not. She was Creo of the light. Darkness was not her way. Her mother had made this so._

_One day Creo waited for her sister and caught her by surprise. She did not want to alarm her or scare her away- she loved her so, but she could not help it and said; "Where have you been? Why are you forgetting your duties? You are upsetting the balance. This will anger mother." All Pestis could do was look down at the little white box and stroke it. The scratches on her hand were bleeding. Creo felt the pain in her own hand then said: "See how the things I have created are many. Look how tall the grass grows. Soon we will be without room! You have not brought night for many days now. This is not the order of things..." she looked away. "Why is it you do not play in the garden as much? Do you tire of me?"_

_Pestis laughed. Flames and ask filled the air. "Of course not! I have other matters to attend to. You worry too much- I will bring night as you wish. Now come let us play...what strange creatures have you for me today?"_

_Creo smiled. She pretended to be happy but still sensed her twin was hiding something._

_As Pestis promised she brought night. Night to the other kingdoms, night to the garden-resting place. The twins were sleeping side by side under a great oak tree in the furthermost part of the garden. Creo awoke in the middle of the night. She looked over to where Pestis slept but she was nowhere to be seen. Creo looked down at her hands. The little scratches bled by themselves. She sensed that her sister was near and went to look for her. She looked all over the moonlit garden but could not find Pestis anywhere. Then she heard the song Pestis always sang being carried along by the breeze._

_Sgniht fo redro eht eb llahs os dna._

_Dna os llahs eb eht redro fo sgniht_

_Sgniht fo redro eht eb llahs os dna._

_Dna os llahs eb eht redro fo sgniht_

_She followed her voice but still she could not see her. She was now amongst a part of the garden she did not know, where the trees were thick and the moonlight could not reach. She had found it. The little white box. It sat beneath a cypress tree. Black thorny vines wrapped themselves around it. But cypress trees did not grow here. They were forbidden. The cypress was the tree of the dead...And the vines...Parcae had been here._

_Creo began to move closer when; the box opened its little lid. She hid behind a tree and watched. An arm, not unlike her own, slithered up and out of the box. Hair as black as her own followed. Creo fell to her knees. This could not be..._

_Pestis stepped out of the box. She was laughing and singing her song._

_Sgniht fo redro eht eb llahs os dna._

_Dna os llahs eb eht redro fo sgniht_

_Sgniht fo redro eht eb llahs os dna._

_Dna os llahs eb eht redro fo sgniht_

_She picked up the box and spoke dark words into it. Creo ran to her sister and shook her hard. "What evil is this? Speak to me! Where do you go? Tell me...tell me; what is in the box! The Seer: This is her doing!" Creo was crying and pleading with her sister. But she just looked at her as if she were mad. Her hands were now covered in blood. Creo's own hand began to bleed. "What is this? Why does this keep happening?"_

"_Creo of the Light," Pestis said calmly "...do not cry for me...There are many thorns where I go...this is the way...the Seer is not evil...she sees all fates...my own is not here with you."_

"_Do not say these words!" Creo begged. She did not want to believe her._

"_But these words are truth, I have other duties now. The Seer gave me the greatest gift..."_

_Creo could not hide it any longer, "The Seer is evil! The seed she gave, spawned a tree that tried to end my life! She wants you to herself! She wants to upset the balance! There was nothing inside the box. I saw it for myself Pestis, you are mad..."_

"_No, you did not see, you cannot see. The box is a black hole. A doorway. It takes me to places that you cannot go to. Darkness is not your way so you cannot understand. I travel to worlds you cannot create and serve my masters there. I cannot be free here. Mother herself, did not try to stop me...she knows you cannot change what ha already been written. Come, sister let me whisper to you and then you may know of my secrets."_

_Pestis threw her head back and laughed madly._

_Howls and screams of the dead came from the box, "You see, they are calling me..."_

_Creo cried and cried. "I will create more worlds for you to destroy, so many it will take an age for you to undo my work. We cannot upset the balance. We must tend to the order of things...I need you and you need me! This is the way...i will come with you!"_

_Pestis held her sister's throat. Creo began to choke. Three voices now came from her body. "Do not poison the air with your words. Go back to the light- it is what you know."_

_She let go. Creo coughed violently. Her own eyes grew dark. She stood up straight and held her sister close. Pestis tried to break free. "You will not leave me again and the Seer will not have you!" She placed her fingertips on Pestis neck and pushed until her fingers disappeared inside her skin. Pestis screamed. Her body glowed red. Creo had fed her sister the secrets of creation. Origo called to her children. She knew something was wrong..._

_Creo watched her sister fall. She felt herself changing...light becoming dark. The balance could not be set right without Pestis. She could not exist without Pestis. It is not the way. Her mother's spirit was near. She could not hear of this. Creo wept, then said to herself, "I too must know the secrets of the dark." She crushed the little white box with her foot then took Pestis' hand and dug two bleeding fingers into her own neck. Origo's voice could be heard weeping as Creo stood over her sister's body. "I am sorry mother...this is the ord…er..." Creo fell to the ground._

_**There is a special place for you both**_

_**You could not keep the balance**_

_**Your mother's spirit is forever bound to the earth you created, Creo**_

_**Her voice will forever remain trapped within the hell you awakened, Pestis**_

_**She can not hear you**_

_**She can not help you**_

_**Until you have been born again**_

_**You will not hear her**_

_**Pestis, because of the life you led and the lives you took**_

_**You cannot be trusted**_

_**Creo, You took the life of your sister**_

_**You may love her but her life was not yours to take**_

_**Bound by blood**_

_**Blood that will protect you**_

_**And ultimately**_

_**Imprison you**_

"_Come...Creo...Pestis...there is work to be done...the In-Between awaits..."_

_**And so shall be the order of things.**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed part two. Now, the story really begins! Please leave me some feedback and reviews! I'll update when I see some. But if no one is going to bother to review, I just wont both to write.**


End file.
